RKPBSRAZOR KNIFEPAIN BLOODSOLUTION
by Dezired86
Summary: Is Willow really evil? Will Kennedy destroy her lover for the World? More drama...
1. Chapter 1

She lingered in her lonely heart crying to escape all of the red enemy that plagues in her mind.-Willow

Silently I listen to my heart beat (tha-thump, tha-thump) who knew it'd come back to not only haunt us but destroy us? We cannot leave it behind us, we have to embrace it and fight it till it dies.-Kennedy

CHAPT 1-Starting over

Willow felt like the happiest woman alive. Starting out in a new life with her lovely girlfriend by her side. Defeating the pain the First evil caused made things easier. Willow was starting her book, she didn't know what she wanted to write about, but it's somewhere in her. Kennedy and Willow moved to Virginia, she bought her grandmothers house to really start new. It's a three bedroom with a big wooden front porch with a chair swing. The area was great, nice neighbors, Buffy and everyone was a few hours away also, it was great.

"Kennedy..!" Willow yells from the basement covered in dust and spider webs. Kennedy runs to the basement door and looks down the stairs. "Yes, babe.." Kennedy smiled at how dusty Willow was.  
"Could you please give me the dust mop from the attic?" Willow continues to move some boxes around. Kennedy nodded and ran all the way upstairs and then she pulled down the handle from the ceiling and climbed up the ladder. As she got to the top she scanned the area. She walked around noticing antique-like things. Towards the window she found the dust mop. She grabbed it knocking over a few pictures looking like it was Willow when she was 11 years old give or take with tears in her eyes as her grandmother and a male figure holding her.  
"Why was she so sad?" Kennedy asked herself carrying the dust mop and pictures out the attic.

"What took you so long I got all itchy from these stupid spider webs, she pushes some out of her way.  
"Sorry, I found something, though. Thought you might want to look at it…" Kennedy, knew there was a story behind her eyes in that photograph but she didn't want to push Willow to tell all. Willow grabs the pictures and stares at it for what seemed like ten minutes. Kennedy snaps Willow back into reality.  
"Willow? Are you all right?" Kennedy so worried.  
"Uh-I-It's nothing.." Willow fumbles on her words. Kennedy notices Willow getting uneasy. She walks closer to Willow.  
"What's the matter? Is it the picture?"Kennedy really wanted to know.  
"Why? And no…" Willows' voice changes.  
I'm sorry. Just worried.."  
"Don't worry I'm fine. What made you bring this down to show me?" She asked scornfully.  
"I-I..I don't know. It was sort of calling out for me. I know it sounds weird. But maybe it's meant…" Willow cuts her off.  
"No. I'm going to leave this behind us now." Willow storms upstairs to take a shower. Kennedy stands there looking lost."

(Who knew I was going to get so lost inside my own darkness? I'm completely useless.)-Willow

(Look at what it did to me. I couldn't stand my own skin, my own self. Why did it have to happen at all?)-"Kennedy


	2. Chapter 2Fool

(Am I the fool for pain?  
Looking in the mirror time and time again  
seeing all the scars, scratches and stains

Am I the fool for pain?  
The one who see herself looking depressed  
She tries to put it behind her and rest.)

Lying in the bed closing her eyes to stop the tears she remembers¦.

The Past:

"Grandma! I've missed you so much," young Willow hops into her Granny's lap hugging her tightly.  
"Oh my little Willow tree, I've missed you too. I even made your favorite cookies. Oatmeal." Granny smiles as young Willow hugs her contently.

"Hey there Little Red aren't you going to give Danny a hug too?" An older guy about 10 years younger than Granny opened his arms waiting for young Willow..  
Young Willow sighs and goes to hug Danny, but pulls away quickly.  
"Was that so hard?" Danny chuckles softly and goes to give Granny a quick peck on the lips. Willow stared at Danny so silently knowing what he truly is.

The Present:

Willow rolls onto her stomach and tries to fall asleep. That night neither Kennedy nor Willow got any sleep.

It's morning and Willow looks exhausted. Kennedy goes to kiss Willow on the lips but she turns her face to the side and Kennedy kissed her cheek instead. Kennedy scrunches her forehead but she didn't say a word. She decided to wait until the right moment to speak her mind or just listen. Kennedy takes the Chevy Envoy to the community college she's applying at getting all the necessary papers. Willow sits on the porch swing opening her note book and begins to write:

Am I the fool for pain?  
Sitting in the loneliness and dark  
I need to find some kind of hope, some kind of spark

Am I the fool for pain?  
Wondering to myself, Why do I cry inside?  
I cry only because I have nothing, not even pride.

She stops writing as she remembers more…

The Past:

"Granny, can I watch T.V. for awhile? I promise I won't be loud."Young Willow gave her sweetest innocent face.  
"Aw, how can I say no to that? Sure, baby, I'll be there in a second. I have to talk with Danny, ok?". Willow nods and closes the kitchen door slightly. Five minutes into the conversation young Willow creeps by the door and listens to their conversation.

"You know Pamela, you only have a week before it's mine. Remember our deal?" Danny says lightly in a calm low tone. Pamela nods cautiously.  
"But you have to stop coming by her and you better leave Willow out of this. She has nothing to do with any of this." Pamela gets angry.  
"Excuse me?" Danny grabs Pamela by her throat and lifts her inches off the floor. "I' am the King of Hell, you tell me what to do? I think not!" He drops her to the floor.  
You have a week. I'll be back tomorrow." Danny begins to walk towards the kitchen door as Willow runs to the sofa and pretends to watch the television.  
"Bye Little Red hope you sleep well tonight."Danny smiles evilly. Willow blinks and looks at him, cautiously not to provoke him. She saw his eyes glow a flaming red. She turns back to the television quickly, holding in her breath, scared shitless.

The Present:

Willow jumps off of the porch swing, breathing heavily. Kennedy pulls up and notices Willow on the ground she gets out the car and runs to her.  
"Willow, please tell me what's wrong." Kennedy begs. Willow stares up at her with fear in her eyes. "Kennedy we need to go to Florida now." Kennedy frowns. "What's in Florida?" Willow stands up. "Everything about that picture and about my real darkness."Kennedy and Willow walks into the house and packs to leave, tonight.

(What will I find once I arrive to one of the places where it happened to me? My darkness cannot be set free, unless I bathe in it, freely.)-Willow

(I listen to her pain. It cries but mine cries as well. What shall I do?)-Kennedy


	3. Heart

Chapt 3: Battlefield

Spencer tossed and turned the night before, she knew Ashley and her weren't making it. Though she hoped

and prayed that their love would survive. There was a soft knock on Spencer's' front door, her heart skipped a

few beats. She opened the cheap oak door and there were stern brown eyes staring at her. She stepped outside

with Ashley. She knew..But she hoped otherwise.

"Hey..", Spencer barely breathed out. Ashley knew how hard this was to do. But she felt it was the right thing

to do for her and her family. "Hey...Um...We need to talk." Ashley breathed out slowly. Spencer couldn't

believe what the hell she is hearing. "About us?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I think we need a break." Then all of a sudden all Spencer could picture in that

moment in her mind was a dark moonlit battlefield where it's Ashley's family on one side of her and

Ash on the other side. All dressed up in 16th century armor, shield and sword. The blonde holds her sword up

and Ash's family began to attack. She barely fights them off, but she holds her own. Spencer screams as she

swings her sword in front of her, "I'm not giving up Ashley! You hear me! I will fight for us even if it

takes my last breath away!"

Ashley watches her lover, her girlfriend, her "one" battle her family. She pulls her sword from its sheath and

she holds it in front of her. "STOP!" Ash yells as her voice echoes across the field. Everyone stops and looks

at the weak brunette. Spencer thought in that moment Ash will and continue to stick up for her and their love.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." Ashley moves towards the devastated blonde with her sword. "But I choose my family, I need to

be alone and figure out my life. I feel...we rushed this whole thing."

Spencer's' anger flares as she thrusts her sword towards Ashley. "A whole year of being friends first.

We did everything right! You just couldn't handle it. Because you're weak! And you never made your own choices

in your whole entire existence! Your family makes it all for you. So I am to blame for all the misery your

family have? Yeah, I guess I am." Spencer throws her sword to the ground and falls to her knees, crying.

"You bitch! These last two months you weren't in love with me. Why pretend?" Spencer weeped as her heart

began to break, continuously. Ashley stood still, again with no emotion on her face, "Look I didn't mean for this

to happen. But I want you in my life. I want us friends, again. Just maybe if we start over we could-",

Spencer cuts her off. "What? We could get what back? Our friendship didn't disappear. It was always there,

just dormant because we wanted to pursue a relationship that was beautiful until you gave up and it turned ugly."

Spencer couldn't fathom doing this to anyone especially after one year."

"I'm sorry.." Ash spat out. Spencer was so disgusted with the sight in front of her, she told Ash to go away.

The cold-hearted brunette walked away knowing she just destroyed one of the special people in her life who

never walked away from her, never. Destroyed.

Spencer cried all week long. She hadn't cried like that since her and Chelsea broke it off.

(brief flashback)

"I'm sorry Spencer but I don't love you anymore. Our friendship is gone." Chelsea said over the phone.

Spencer's' heart broke, horribly as she cried for ages, over and over again. Spencer felt that God or fate

enjoyed inflicting pain against her.

Present:

It's been two years since Ashley broke Spences' heart. Chelsea, Kyla and Aidan ran to the blonde's side. Their best friend was in pain and stuck in California. "Why is this all happening at once?" she thought to herself.

"I can't believe Ashley would do that to you.." Chelsea in disbelief.

"I could." Kyla chimed in. "That cunt doesn't know a good thing standing in front of her. She really fucked up. Had you move to there so you both could be together and stronger. You were better off moving to Chicago with Aidan."

Spencer kicked herself mentally for not following her instincts.

"You know, when Ash talked about you Spence, she made it seem you were her one and only. The one who swept her off her feet, opened her heart up and made her _feel_ again. When I watched you two together, she wouldn't let you out of her sight. She always touched you or kissed you. She looked at you as if you were everything to her and much more.." Chelsea couldn't believe what Ashley did, but it happened and Spencer needs all the comfort she could get. "I told you, she was no good. I bet Gabby is involved."

Spence furrowed her eyebrows. "Gabby? The one from the studio? The punk-rock girl?" Spence had to think. "Holy, shit. You're right, Kyla. She's into Gabby. Someone new, exciting and mysterious. That hurts even more now. To know this whole time I've been in California, she's been crushing on some other girl. I'll ask her tomorrow. Apparently, she's dropping off tickets to a small concert. She pre-ordered the tickets in my name. So I will go."

Kyla is outraged at Spence's decision. "Why in the hell will you go?"

"To prove a point," Spence said.


	4. Sweet Misery

(Longing for an innocent touch I cry to myself only to find HIS touch, the touch of darkness.)"Willow  
(There's no place to run to. (Sighs) So where do I go from here?)"Kennedy

The Present:

Kennedy sits on the edge of the bed trying to keep her cool. She's not really feeling to well about this place but she's being strong for Willow. She lies back and stares at the ceiling, closing her eyes remembering..

The Past:

"Now Kennedy you're going to be staying here for a few months, okay? You have my number and Margie will take care of you, while I'm away on business." Kennedy's Dad said with a sad smile. He was always going out on business especially after her mom died in some freak car-wreck. Kennedy was never the same after her mom left.  
"Dad, why can't I stay over my Watchers' house?" Kennedy begs. Kennedy's father sighed.  
"Because he's training you to be something you're not. Okay? Now go, I'll give you a call, tomorrow. I love you." He kisses her forehead and hops into the car as Kennedy stood there in front of the same house Willow was at 6 years before. Kennedy shrugs off the creepiness and walks up to the house to meet Margie.  
"Welcome, Kennedy, you'll have fun here, I promise." She gave a cold smile. A smile that didn't seem, right.

The Present:

Kennedy blinked back her emotions as all of this is starting to connect but she doesn't know how. Willow walks in from the bathroom in only her sheer, black nightgown. Kennedy sits up and raises an eyebrow.

"Hey,sweetie, you're not in bed, yet?" Willow asked in a concern voice. Kennedy smiles and motions Willow to stand in front of her. Willow smiles and stands in front of Kennedy, right between her legs.

"I was waiting for you, baby. I've missed you so much, miss kissing you, holding you, making you laugh and other stuff," Willow grins.

"I miss all of that, too. Shall we make up for what we lost?" Willow smiles innocently as she brushed a lock of dark hair away from Kennedy's face.

"Mmm-hmm we should definitely start." Willow leans down a little kisses Kennedy softy at first then passionately, igniting a fire that was hidden. Kennedy grabs onto Willow's waist and pulls her on top of her as Willow continues to kiss Kennedy so deeply. Kennedy manages to take off Willow's gown and tosses it to the floor. She flips Willow so that Willow is under her, vulnerable.

Kennedy whispers, "Give me all of you, baby. I want you to show me, everything. Let go." Willow sighs and then moans as Kennedy uses her right leg to spread open Willow's thighs and grinds softly into her core. Her left hand gently cups Willow's tender breasts and massages it. Willow leans her head back and moans a little more. She leans down and flicks her tongue on her nipple a few times before she deep throats it. Willow cries out in pleasure. She pushes into her more and more, sucking and licking on her nipples making them look like little erupt volcanoes.

Willow pushed herself hard on Kennedy's knee, wanting to feel more of her girlfriend closer to where she needed her most. Kennedy moaned quietly, feeling the redhead's wetness soak through her pants and to her knee. Willow sat up and pushed Kennedy away, grinning at her, flaming desire in her eyes.

"I'm going to make you work for it, baby," she said in a deep tone. Kennedy swallowed and removed her bra, her full breasts heaving with every breath she took. Willow did her best to compose herself, wanting to see how long she could hold out. Kennedy moved back towards Willow, a low growl coming from deep in her throat. This sent chills through Willow's body, and caused her heat to pulse more. When Kennedy growled, it made her defenses go down a little more each time. "Come get me, baby." Kennedy growled again, and moved until her breasts were touching Willow's. They both moaned at the touch, and Kennedy pushed Willow down. She leaned over her and bent her head down, trailing a path up Willow's neck with her tongue, then bit down. Willow moaned. "Harder." Kennedy swallowed hard and bit her harder, and again, then once more. While she did that, she slid her knee back in between Willow's legs and grinded hard into her, pushing forcefully, creating friction. Willow ran her nails down Kennedy's back, and they both moaned. Kennedy bit her lip, then whispered into Willow's ear.

"I want to taste you," she breathed. Willow inhaled sharply, and turned her head to kiss Kennedy deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Willow pulled Kennedy's tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, releasing a moan from the Slayer. They continued to kiss, and Kennedy gently slid her hand down Willow's stomach, over her thigh, and between her legs. Willow arched her back, pushing her center up into Kennedy's hand, but Kennedy retracted it and pulled out of the kiss. "Uh uh," she grinned. "None of that." Willow whimpered and leaned up to kiss her again. They kissed deeply, and Kennedy slipped her hand back in between Willow's legs. It took all of her self-control at this point for Willow to not plead with her body for Kennedy to do what she so needed.

"Baby," she moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" Willow turned her head to moan a whisper into Kennedy's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Please. I want to feel you inside of me." Kennedy swallowed again and kissed her, sliding her first two fingers in between Willow's folds. She could feel her own wetness seeping into the fabric of her boxers, and knew she had to be very wet. She removed her hand once again from the apex of Willow's legs, and took Willow's hand. She placed it in between her breasts, then slowly had Willow slide her hand down, down, past her abdomen, over her belly button, to the waistband of her boxers. Willow bit her lip, knowing what was coming. She didn't know what to expect. Kennedy lifted the waistband and motioned for Willow to continue further. She did as Kennedy wished, and slid her hands into Kennedy's wetness. They both moaned loudly at the contact, and Willow felt her juices flow from her even more. She growled and decided to take control. She couldn't take it anymore. She rolled Kennedy over onto her back and immediately placed her knee against her pelvis. She felt her wetness again on her boxers, and moaned into her mouth as they kissed again. She kissed her way down Kennedy's body, stopping to pay homage to both of her breasts, making them rock hard, and continued down. When she reached the waistband of the boxers, she moved them down enough to be able to kiss and nip at Kennedy's hips, causing her body to jerk up for more contact. They had both waited long enough, tortured one another enough.

Sitting up, Willow pulled her lover's boxers all the way off, tossing them behind her. Kennedy watched her redheaded witch with lidded eyes, breathing heavily, their scents mingling in the air. Willow leaned back down, and again kissed her way down Kennedy's body. When she reached her pelvis, she ran a finger through her folds, feeling it slide easily through. She ran it back up, and then added another finger as she slid them down again. Kennedy groaned. Willow smiled and gently placed one finger inside her, reaching deep inside. Kennedy arched up and gasped, then groaned, keeping her body slightly arched. Willow increased the speed very slowly, wanting to pull every last bit of orgasm fiber from Kennedy's body. Then she entered a second finger, still increasing the speed. Kennedy clutched at the sheets tightly, moaning, groaning, gasping, calling out Willow's name. Willow swallowed her moans the best she could; hearing her name escape Kennedy's lips drove her crazy, even in normal tones. Trying to compose herself as best as she could, she leaned in and ran her tongue up the length of Kennedy's lips. The brunette moaned loudly, and once again, arched her body up. Willow took advantage of this moment and, with her other hand, held Kennedy there. She took her swollen clit into her mouth and sucked on it fiercely, causing Kennedy to gasp several times. She was having trouble controlling herself. She hadn't felt like this before. Something was causing this time to be..well, different. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand the passion and ecstasy that was coursing through every part of her.

"Oh my God. Willow..." she moaned. Willow picked up the pace some more, knowing that Kennedy was close. Her body rocked against Willow's face and hand, almost uncontrollably. Somehow, Willow was able to keep her steady enough to do what she needed. She let her back down to the bed, slowly, and inserted a third finger, thrusting harder, and added her knee behind her hand for pressure. Kennedy was about to scream. She couldn't take it. Her body was screaming with pleasure, and it was close to release. She rocked her body, sweat dripping down her body. Willow bit down gently on Kennedy's clit, then continued sucking, pulling her closer. She took a long, deep lick, and Kennedy screamed. "I'm so c-close..baby.." Willow bit down again, ever gently, knowing her Slayer was sensitive, then thrust into her hard a few more times, throwing her over. Kennedy screamed again, and then once again, quieter, then closed her eyes and remained still, letting the feeling wash over her. Willow lapped up all her juices, then joined Kennedy at the top of the bed, laying on her side, and kissed her sensually. Kennedy moaned into Willow's mouth, trying to form words, and barely able to say "I love you." Willow smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, baby. Now sleep. You owe me when you wake." Kennedy grinned groggily, and forced her body to turn so she could snuggle into Willow.

As Willow and Kennedy fall asleep in each others' arms, Willow's darkness begins to take over her. She jerks in her sleep.  
Kennedy wakes up and sees Willow jerking about.  
"Willow? Willow! Snap out of it...please!" Kennedy panics as she senses another presence in the room.  
"Who's in here?" Kennedy looks around in the dark. She can see pretty well since the whole Slayer abilities. "Come out, now!"  
A tall figure with dark red eyes appear.  
"So you're her lover? Wow, really thought you'd be well... a guy." He chuckles  
"Well, I may not be a guy, but I'm way stronger than one." Kennedy gets out of bed and gets in her fighting stance.  
"It's not your turn yet, anyway. My Queen will reign with me. And nothing you can do to stop it, not even your darkness."  
Kennedy freezes. Her thoughts plagued her mind as her hands began to shake.  
"How could this be?" she whispers to herself. "Why am I here?".  
"You're here because it's all connected. You're not meant to be with her." He goes by the bed and puts his hand  
over Willows' body and she stops the jerking.  
Willow sits up as she spots Kennedy so stiff and so lost. "Kennedy?" Willow barely gets out.  
Kennedy turns her head, slowly as she watches her girlfriend fall into her darkness, slowly.  
"She's mine, now and forever." He looks at Willow. "In time, my Queen you'll be with me." He disappears.  
Willow gets up and runs to Kennedy. Eyes locking, they see it in each other. The "connection"  
"You're my enemy?" Kennedy realizes in a way. Willow swallows hard.  
"Ken? Please we can fight this destiny we so-called have. I don't know what is meant. But I have to fight it with you by my side."  
Kennedy shakes her head. "NO! I can't go back to what happened to me!" She runs out into the night..  
Willow sits there and smiles. "Well, it looks like the plan worked. All we have to do is wait till she starts."


	5. Losing

("I can't escape it. No. I won't let go of it. This is a part of me. Maybe I need to embrace it, more.")-Willow

("Run, run as fast as you can, the more you run, the faster it runs after you.")-Kennedy

The Present:

She runs, and runs and she doesn't stop but she needs to. She runs past the trees, houses, cars, and people. She doesn't want to stop but she needs to.  
Breathing heavily, she slows down, no, she crumbles down, feeling so lifeless, so scared, so vulnerable.  
"Why, why, WHY ME?" She sits up against a tree and catches her breath.  
"Willow...she's.." Kennedy stops and thinks. The only way to know what's going on. She has to remember. Her past.

The Past:

Young Kennedy enters the house and stares at the spiral staircase. "Weird." She climbs up them, following Margie.  
"How far up?" Kennedy asked, impatient and tired of walking.  
"Just a few, ok?" Margie wasn't the average person. Something was awfully strange about her and Kennedy was determined to find out, tonight.  
They approach Kennedy's' room and she lays her bags on the floor. It's big, yet old fashioned in a creepy way. Kennedy notices a hidden small door leading downward.  
"Ok. Thanks for showing me the room. I know my way back down, I promise." Ken gives a reassuring smile. Margie smirks and walks off into the darkness of the halls.  
As Kennedy sits on the edge of the bed she pulls up her left arm sleeve and looks at her scars. She runs her index finger over the cut wounds and sighs.  
"I really need to stop." She says to herself. She starts to unpack until she heard voices coming from that little hidden door. Curious, she walks over and kneels in front of it and listens.

"She's finally here, what should I do with her?" Margie says, quietly.  
"Nothing, she's already cut, the more she cuts, the faster she falls into her darkness. We don't want that." A similar voice says.  
"But, Master, she's going to be a freaking' slayer in the future. If she continues to cut the "right way" she's going to be powerful and defeat your future Queen."  
"You think I don't know this stupid prophecy, already?" He yells.  
Margie trembles. "Look, she's young. All I have to do is kill her before the nights' over with." The tall figure disappears as Margie goes to do her chores.

Kennedy sits back onto the floor in shock. She doesn't know what the hell is going on, but it has something to with her arm being cut.  
"I need to get out of here, now". She repacks some of her stuff and decides the only way out is down that damn laundry shoot. But she has to wait till mid-night. She figured things may quiet down.

The Present:  
Kennedy looks at her left forearm and she beings to run her index finger over her past scars.  
"Scars remind us the past is real. And the only way to get rid of the scars is to finish what was meant." Kennedy stands up and runs to a nearby store, searching.  
She looks in every aisle and she found it. A shaver. She pays for it and runs out the store and back to the tree.

She whispers to herself. "You can do this...you have to. Just remember how to cut, cut only enough, Kennedy." She takes a deep breath, places the now, razor onto her wrists and cuts down, vertically, one long, slow cut.  
She gasps in pain. She feels the power taking over her, even though she doesn't want it, she has to take it. So she cuts again, this time deeper. Blood flows down her arm, dripping in the grass.  
She falls over into the grass, breathing heavily, trying to compose herself, but she can't.  
"Oh..my..God." Her eyes grew darker, her body jerks a little as the power enters her fully.

"It's happening." The tall figure couldn't believe it. He felt her energy, her strength. "She's getting deeper, I have to get Willow, now." He disappears in a blink of an eye and appears in Willows' bedroom.  
Willow jerks up out the bed in only her gown. She looks him in his flaming eyes, she tries to resist him, but he pulls her in deeper.  
"You're coming with me, now!" He screams. She tries to pull away and scream for Kennedy. She uses her magic to throw him against the wall. She runs out the room and down the spiral stairs.  
"KENNEDY!"

Kennedy jerks up, her power has grown. She gets up and runs, runs back to the house, she's more fast, more cunning.  
Within five minutes she arrives at the house and kicks the door down. She looks up and see Willow running down the stairs.  
"Kennedy! He's after me.!" Willow screams. Kennedy is wondering why isn't she using her magic against him.  
He blinks in the middle of the stair case and laughs.  
"You thought your puny magic trick would harm me? You didn't even try hard enough. Which means you're close to being on my side." He looks at Kennedy.  
"What are you looking at?" Kennedy ask in a low tone.  
"Nothing much." He smirks and he grabs Willow by the neck and breaths into her mouth a dark, thick cloud, she inhales it in.  
He drops her on the stairs, as she coughs. Kennedy jumped onto the stair case and starts attacking him.  
They fight, sending blows by blows of power. She kicks him off the stair case and he falls onto his back. She jumps down and starts pounding him in his face.  
"For the Devil, you're pretty weak." He starts to laugh as Kennedy continues to beat the crap out of him. She stops punching him.  
"What?" He looks up at Willow.  
"That's what." Kennedy's' eyes grew wide, Willow stands up. Her eyes changes into bloody red orbs, as her veins began to turn red.  
"It's time." Kennedy says. "It's destiny." She stares at Willow just hoping she won't have to destroy her. Willow chuckles softly.  
"Baby, you ready for this?" She looks at Kennedy, just smiling. Kennedy swallows hard. As she stands up straight,Willow thrusts her hand forward and Kennedy fly's threw the wall into the next room.  
Willow sighs. "She's way too slow for me." She looks at her King, he stands up. She floats down toward him, grabbing his hand. They both walk over to Kennedy, unconscious.  
"You think she'll get strong?" Willow asks.  
"No doubt. But only if she's willing to take it further." Then they disappear, leaving Kennedy lying there, helpless...


End file.
